Dr Videl Satan
by ShadowMajin
Summary: Oneshot. Entry for OrangeStarLove's February Contest. Videl Satan always wanted to be a doctor. What better way to become one than with practice?


This little oneshot here is for OrangeStarLove's February Contest. Theme = Curiosity. Theme sounded interesting and I just had to see if I could write something suitable.

Just as a fair warning to ya'll, there is a mentioning of a body part assoicated with men. Don't try and burn your eyes out when you get to the scene, I'm rather proud of it lol.

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ

* * *

From a very young age, Videl Satan had wanted to become a doctor. As a four year old, she had stumbled upon a TV show called Black's Anatomy and became infatuated with it. She had tuned in every week to watch the incredible tales of Dr. Black and her fellow doctors fighting to save lives, battle emotions, and…what ever else the doctors did. It was that part Erasa seemed to enjoy the most.

As for her, she always loved the way those doctors could diagnose and find cures for their patients. While they weren't always successful, they always did what was best for men and women, and sometimes children, to help them overcome their obstacles.

And now, at the ripe old age of seven, Videl was determined to start her very own practice. If the doctors of Black's Anatomy could save lives, then so could she!

With the help of her father, she had everything she needed: a doctor's coat, stethoscope, and a small table to lay her patients on. She even had her own private room for her doctor's practice.

Now the only thing she needed was a real life patient.

Now, being the fully capable girl that she was, she went out to find one. It didn't take her long to comb the local playground for her first patient; a small boy with long spiky hair, a yellow shirt and overalls. After demanding that he come with her, which he did, they had returned to her practice. Currently, the boy was lying on her table, his overalls laying on a nearby chair. That left him in only his shirt and white boxers.

Walking next to the table, a clipboard with a blank piece of paper on it in her hands, she first said "Okay Patient One, what is your name?"

The boy looked at her. "Patient? Me?"

The Satan girl turned her head to give him a look, one that caused her small pigtails to bounce around from the movement. "Yes, you're my patient, dummy, and I'm your doctor. Now I need your name for your medical file."

Nodding his head as he gulped, the boy finally said "Son Gohan."

Writing it down, the girl then said "Age?"

"7."

"Height?"

"138 centameters."

"Weight?"

"30 Kilograms."

"Any previous conditions?"

"Not that I know of."

Nodding her head as she jotted down all of his answers, she finally put the clipboard down. "Okay, now we need to do a physical. Sit on the edge of the table and take off your shirt."

Obeying, the boy moved to sit on the edge of the table, his shins dangling off of it. Pulling his shirt off, Videl was taken back by what she saw.

For someone that was her age, he definitely looked as if he had been working out a lot. While he didn't look like many men that worked out at her father's dojo, he didn't seem to have any baby fat on him that was usually associated with kids. He wasn't buff per se, but he did have a bit more definition than most people his age. On top of that, there appeared to be some bruises on his chest.

"How did you get those?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

The boy, Gohan, looked down at what she was looking at. "You mean the bruises? Uhh, I fell."

Videl cocked an eyebrow. "You…fell…"

"…yeah…off a cliff."

The Satan girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. If you had, you wouldn't be alive." Walking up to the boy, she moved the stethoscope that had laid behind her neck and put the earpieces in her ears. Breathing hot air onto the pad of the scope, she then pressed it against the boy's chest. Immediately, she heard the beating of his heart; its beats slowly increasing in frequency. Hmmm…a fast heart rate.

"Breath in and out slowly," she commanded, which was answered with the expanding and contracting of the boy's stomach, along with the sound of him inhaling and exhaling loudly.

Moving the scope to different parts of his chest, like she had seen the doctors do in Black's Anatomy, she took note of the beats. Grabbing her clipboard, she made a note of what she heard.

Removing the stethoscope and laying it back behind her neck, she then placed both of her index and middle fingers next to his jugular, just beneath the curve where his neck met his chin. Though she wasn't sure what she was looking for, she knew Dr. Black had done it several times.

When all she felt was the pulsing of his veins, she deemed that everything was alright. Next, she grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. "Now, keep your eyes open," she said as she began moving the light in front of his eyes and watched as his pupils contract. It was very interesting to watch.

Finishing that, she then put the flashlight down before picking up a hammer. When the girl had failed to find one of those hammers the doctors used for knee reflexes, she had come up with a suitable solution to take her dad's hammer that he used around the house. They looked similar, though the hammer was bigger. They should be able to get the exact same result.

Gohan, as he was called, seemed alarmed at the tool. "Uhh, what are you doing with that?"

"I'm going to test your reflexes with it," Videl answered matter-of-factly. "Now hold still. I don't want to mess up the results."

Just as she closed in on him, Gohan grabbed the hammer and took it from her hands. "I don't think that—"

"Hey! Give me back my hammer!" she shouted at him.

"Nuh uh. I don't think using a hammer on my knee is something we should do."

"Every doctor does it! Besides, it'll only be a tap, I swear! Now give me back the hammer."

The boy shook his head. "I don't feel comfortable about it. Can't we just skip this test?"

"NO! It's very important!"

"Then I'm not giving back the hammer."

Videl growled. This was not the way a physical was supposed to go. This impudent boy was suppose to do everything she said without question. However, she knew her dad wouldn't be happy if he didn't get his hammer back. "Fine, we'll skip the test…for now."

That seemed to placate the boy. "Okay, now what?"

That caused the girl to think. What did Dr. Black do at this point? If she remembered correctly, there was something about men dropping their underwear and them coughing. There was also something about the doctor being close to the men but what she did, she didn't know. Well, might as well do that test.

"Drop your underwear."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Videl crossed her arms over her chest. "You heard me, take off your underwear."

Gulping, the boy slowly pulled his boxers down.

What the Satan girl saw then completely shook her world. What in the world was that thing?! There was something hanging in between that boy's legs! Never in her life had she seen such a thing. Though she had heard that boy's had different pee holes from girls, she had never heard of something being attached to their bodies that wasn't apart of her as well.

Though she was a curious girl by nature, Videl had never been more curious in her entire life.

Suddenly, the door to her doctor's office swung open to reveal her father, Hercule Satan. "Hey Sweatpea, how are…"

And that was as far as he got as he caught sight of a nude Gohan, his private parts showing for all to see. In return, both children looked at the man, looking at him innocently.

That was when all hell broke loose. "Boy! How dare you expose yourself to my daughter!" the afroed man roared. In response, Gohan quickly pulled up his boxers, his hands gripping them tightly as his face went completely red. He couldn't even look at Videl's father in his shame.

"What were you thinking?! How dare you soil my daughter's innocence?!" Hercule bellowed. Storming into the room, he grabbed the boy's clothes that laid about the room and threw them at him; the clothes hitting the boy in the head. "Now get out of here before I skin you alive! I swear, if I see you anywhere near my daughter, I'll make you wish you were never born!"

Taking that as his cue to leave, Gohan hurried out of the room, disappearing from sight.

Turning on his daughter, Hercule said "Now you listen to me, Videl; you aren't allowed to be with a boy unless he's stronger than me, you got it? All boys want to do is get into your pants! You understand? Boys are nothing but trouble and we'd be better off without any of them!"

Though she wasn't completely sure what her dad was talking about, Videl was fairly certain this was one of those times were it was just easier to nod her head and agree with him. That usually worked on him. "Yeah Dad, I get it. No boys unless they can beat you."

Nodding his head, Hercule seemed satisfied. "Good girl. Now go play outside. Daddy has work to do."

Once her father left, Videl looked at her clipboard, which was lying on the floor. She must've dropped it when Gohan had dropped his underwear. Looking at the name she had scribbled on the paper, she said "Son Gohan, huh? I don't know what was in between your legs, but you can bet I'll find out."


End file.
